Sleeping Beauty
by Dramione's moonlight
Summary: Hermione Granger is the brains of the golden trio, famous heroin of the wizarding world; is put under a sleeping spell. An eternal spell that can only be broken by true love. But Hermione doesn't have a true love, or at least one that she knows of. She will remain asleep the rest of her life if true love never comes.
1. Prequel

Sleeping beauty

**Summary: Hermione Granger is the brains of the golden trio, famous heroin of the wizarding world; is put under a sleeping spell. An eternal spell that can only be broken by true love. But Hermione doesn't have a true love, or at least one that she knows of. She will remain asleep the rest of her life if true love never comes.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

Hermione sat in her office at the Ministry of Magic; papers piled high on her desk. She was stressed enough as it is, but to add more to it Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown in a week. She was a bridesmaid even though she really wasn't a friend of Lavender. She had to help plan the entire wedding, and Lavender was such a bridezilla.

"You know what, I'm going home." She thinks to herself, she was exhausting her self. Packing up her papers into the black purse that sat on her desk, she leaves the office. But not without mentioning it to her secretary that she needed her to lock up when she leaves.

While walking down the busy streets of Diagon Alley continuously bumping into people; suddenly she dropped. People stared, turning to see what all the commotion was about. Looking down they see Hermione Granger, Head of department of Magical Law Enforcement, best friend to Harry Potter, war heroin, laying on the pavement out like a light bulb.

"TAKE HER TO MUNGO'S." Someone in the crowd yelled. A group of people gathered apparating the body of Miss Granger to St. Mungo's.

Draco stood by watching all of the commotion happen. Why would Hermione Granger just faint on the ground? His imagination went wild for a bit wondering what happened to the poor girl he happened to love very much.

_**AN: I know extremely short! But I promise the chapters will get longer this is just the prequel to the story. Maybe 1 review for the next chapter?**_

_**~ Dramione's moonlight **_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

**Chapter 1: Meeting again**__

**5 years earlier: Florish and Blotts **

It was 3 years after the war, Hermione Granger was flipping through the books on the shelf in the store. Her hair pulled up into a pony tail; over the years her hair had straightened and became more manageable. It was a Saturday, Harry and Ginny were out for a stroll with their eldest son James. Ron was probably on a date with Lavender, so that just left Hermione to mind her own business.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" A voice sounded near her, turning she sees a man with light blonde hair that almost looked white, and stormy gray eyes. His sleeves were rolled down to his wrists, even though it was scorching.

"Um... Yes, can I get this book?" Her voice came out small. The man nodded, motioning her to follow him to the register.

"Your total will be 2 galleons," digging though her bag, she finds the two gold coins and pressed them into the mans hand. "By the way, I never got your name."

"That's because I never said it," Hermione laughed, "okay, fine I'll tell you. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asks the kind man with the handsome face.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he paused when he saw the startled look on her face, "Surely you remember me. It's only been what 3 years? give or take a few if you went back for 7th year or not."

"Of course I remember you, Malfoy," Hermione smiled weakly, "I just did not recognize you." Quickly looking through her purse again she pulls out a slip of paper, and a quill writing down her address she hands it to him, "Draco keep in touch, just send an owl whenever." And with that she left the store happier, then when she entered.

Over the next few weeks Draco and Hermione corresponded over letters, and agreeing they needed to meet up again. Normally Hermione wouldn't hangout with her enemies, but she could tell Draco had changed over the three years since the war. He told her about how his father had died at the hands of a former death eater who hated his father with a burning passion, and how his mother had moved to Monaco, a small country near southern France. And she told him of how she went back for her last year at Hogwarts, and that she was never able to restore her parents' memories.

It was a Friday at 3:00 P.M. was the time they agreed to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sat by the window, a Butterbeer in hand. Draco walked in few moments later; a smile drawn up on his features. "Hi Draco," Hermione said to him as he sat down in the wooden seat across from her.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?"

"I am great really, I am happy we arranged this," she smiled at him, but this time it was a real, true smile.

Over the next three hours they spent together was spent laughing, and talking. They had absolutely enjoyed each other's company, there was no doubt in that.

**AN: So I wrote this chapter in about 20 minutes, so tell me if its good or not! This chapter is a flashback of how Hermione and Draco met again. Review if you have anything you would like to say! But if it is rude please refrain from saying it. **

**Have a nice day!**

**_Dramione's moonlight_**


	3. Chapter 2: Is It Love?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

**Chapter 2: Is it Love? **

**Present Day: Saint Mungo's Hospital **

"We are afraid to say that Ms. Granger was somehow put under an eternal sleeping spell, a spell that can only be broken by a true love." The healer looked around the group, but seeing Draco Malfoy there had startled him. Yet he continued, "is anyone here the least bit emotionally connected to her?" Harry and Ron stood up quickly, Draco hesitated slightly but stood up anyway. "Okay, follow me." The three grown men followed the stumpy healer down the hall, and up towards the floor, spell damage, where Hermione was located.

"Okay, Mr. Potter if you could go in first," he directed Harry inside. Draco and Ron stood there quietly rocking back and forth on their feet.

**Inside the hospital room **

Harry sat next to his friends bed, she looked so peaceful, so quiet... "Hermione you have to wake up okay?" He said his voice breaking, "you have to get better, Ron and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you 'Mione. We need you, " he was now close to crying, leaning over he kissed her head. "I'll see you again, Hermione." And with that he walked out the door.

Hermione could hear everything, and see everything that was happening, she was _trying_ to open her eyes, but she could not. She so desperately wanted to wake up, and get the hell out of the hospital.

Ron soon came into the room, his hair was distraught, and his face was all red and puffy from crying. He sat down next to her bed; taking her hand in his, he started crying. "Her-Her-Hermione," he managed out in his choked up voice, "I used to love you, if only you had loved me back. This would be so much damn easier if I could kiss you and wake you up. You know with the "true loves kiss." Hermione wanted the yell at him that she had loved him, and that they could have made it work. But she knew that was a lie because she loves someone else, and there was nothing she could do to act upon those feelings now.

Racing through Ron's mind were questions and ideas to wake her up, but he had a fiancé and wa a pretty sure she didn't love him anyway. He kissed her hand and walked out of the room.

Soon Draco walked in; his perfectly perfect hair was a strew, his eyes had bags under them. Over the past five years they have grown close, close enough to be considered a couple. Draco loved Hermione he really did; however, he wasn't sure she loved him back the same way. "Hi Hermione," he stood next to the side of her bed. "I remember when we first met again and how you forgave me," **(AN: refer to chapter 1) **He sat down on her bed next to her limp body, completely unaware of the presence of Hermione's out of body experience. "I remember the Christmas we spent at your house since you didn't wish to go to mine." Draco smiled at the memory, remembering the present he got her. Draco was about to start crying, and he couldn't kiss her. He could not.

Standing up and walking straight out of the room, he apparated out to his house and broke down crying.

Hermione stood there watching him as he left the hospital she even called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. She even started crying, she loved him, he was supposed to save her. Maybe he doesn't love you back, the voice in Hermione's head claimed.

Resting her head on her knees, back up against the cold hard wall, sitting on the dirty floor, and stayed like that all night. Dreaming of nothing...

**AN) woah, I did not expect 3 reviews on my last chapter you guys are really amazing! And the chapters are gradually getting longer; the next chapter is a flashback so be on the lookout! **

**Maybe three more reviews on this chapter? **

**Read and review xx**

**_Dramione's Moonlight _**


	4. Chapter 3: Interruptions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

**Chapter 3: Interruptions **

**2 weeks after Draco and Hermione reconnected**

"Hermione, can you work over time?" Asks Harry, "we need to get to the bottom of a case tonight, and I will need you, my favorite lawyer, to help us please. " his eyes, and voice were pleading. Rolling her eyes Hermione agreed, knowing all to well that something bad was going to happen tonight.

"Thanks 'Mione!" He hugs and kisses her cheek before leaving the office.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said before getting back to work. Her hair was a mess, as normal, and her clothes all wrinkled when Draco came into her office.

"Hi Hermione," he smiled at her as he watched her brow crease as the concentrated on her work. She looked up, seeing her new friend Draco.

"Hi Draco." She set her quill down, and smiled at him.

"I was wondering how about we get outta here and grab a bite to eat?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Oh... Draco I can't, I have a lot of work to do and I can't leave," Draco looked back at her, disappointed.

"You know what, I'll bring you lunch, I'll be back soon. Bye Hermione." He quickly apparated out of the office and to one of the many places that serves food. Normally, he would go back to the manor and order the elves to make the food, but he did not have the time he wanted to get back to the Ministry to see Hermione.

Grabbing the bag from the counter, Draco exited the café and apparated to the front doors of the Ministry. Walking in he takes the elevator to the 7th floor where Magical Law Enforcement was located. Knocking on Hermione's door, he swings it open. Hermione sat at her desk papers askew, still. She looks up at him, seeing the bag of food she quickly puts away whatever she was doing and tells (more like orders) Draco to sit down at the chair across from her's.

Taking the sandwich in hand, Hermione bites into it. The juices of tomato, and the tastes of bacon, lettuce, toasted bread, and mayonnaise wash over her like a waterfall. "Mm, Draco. This is delicious," she exclaimed before taking another bite of the BLT.

"I figured it would, " he agreed before returning to him meal of a pulled chicken sub with barbecue sauce.

Once Hermione finished her meal she grabbed her paperwork again and started to work, but then Draco grabbed it from her hands. "Hey! Give that back!" She shrieked at him, he quickly stood up and put his hands high above his head. He watched Hermione jump up and down trying to get the paperwork.

"No." Then realization dawned upon her face, grabbing her wand she whispered 'accio paperwork' the paper tugged hard against the strength of Draco, but he didn't give up. Soon his arm was lowered enough to where Hermione could easily pull in the other direction, but when they did the the papers ripped.

"DRACO!" She yelled, and scolded him and even flipping the bird at him while just stood there laughing.

"Hermione you do realize that you can fix the papers? Right?"

"Of course I know that, but I wouldn't have to fix them if you hadn't taken them from me would I?"

"No..." Flicking her wand the papers flew back together and into a neat pile on the desk. "You know, it's going to be nice to working here." He smiled at her, "oh yeah, I forgot to mention I got a new job, here." She looked shocked to say the least. "Meet your new Vice Head of Magical Law Enforcement," he said weakly moving his arms as if to say surprise.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?" She called in her secretary, "did you know that Draco was going to work here?!"

"Y-Ye-yes ma'am. He told me not to tell you..." The woman looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"Who is your boss?" Hermione's asked her. She had her hands on her hips.

"You are, ma'am." The lady whispered still looking at her feet.

"Okay, you go along now, just don't do this again. Okay?" The woman nodded at Hermione before scattering out of the office. Then Hermione turned on Draco, "really Draco? Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air exasperated at her friend.

"Yes, really. 'Mione." He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey I have to go to my new office, you should check it out sometime." And with a wink, he left her office.

**AN: again this chapter is a flashback, every two chapters will be a flashback. For the next chapter maybe 15 reviews? Love you all, and if you have any suggestions review it and if I like it, it will be in my story! :) have a good day!**

**~ Dramione's Moonlight **


	5. Chapter 4: Regrets

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

**Chapter 4: Regrets **

Draco sat in the library at the manor, a brandy in his one hand and a book in the other. He wanted to be dead right now. Hermione was in the hospital, and he could do nothing to save her. He wished he could just rewind time, if only he had a Time Turner. All he wanted to do was kiss Hermione, but he wasn't sure she loved him like he loved her.

Hermione.

Hermione he wished would have said yes to him three years ago. He wished she had loved him back. He just wished he could save her.

"Master Malfoy, someone is here to see you." Plinky, the house elf, said while knocking on the door.

"Okay, send them in." A few moments later the door to the library swung open revealing his mother in all her grace standing there. "Mother? What are you doing here?" He asked setting the brandy and book down on the table beside the arm chair he was sitting in before standing up.

"I heard what happened to Hermione. I came here as quickly as I could," his mother grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Do you know how it happened?" She asked him sitting down across from in a separate red arm chair. Shaking his head sadly, the bags under his eyes giving him a tired look.

"I've been trying to figure it out, but who would have done that to Hermione. She is a good person!" He rubbed his face aggravated, "mother I just don't know what to do." He grunted out before standing up and going to the book shelves grabbing a thick brown leather book.

"Well don't you love her?"

"Of course I love Hermione. I'm just not sure she loves _me." _He said pushing the book back into its place on the shelf, "I'm not taking the risk of kissing her and then she not waking up, mother. I don't know if I could handle that kind of rejection. Even though it's not verbal, it's still a rejection of her not loving me back." Of course Draco has doubts, he always has. He asked her once to go out on a date with him, she said no and that she wasn't ready yet.

"Draco don't think like that, have a little hope." His mother kissed his cheek before calling in an house elf to fetch them some food. "Wouldn't you rather at least attempt?

Maybe she loves you back. " she tried reasoning with her son.

"Mother I don't think so, Hermione had been in love with Ron for many years. Why would she love a former death eater anyway." Draco said dismissively looking down at his feet. Narcissa put her finger under her sons chin so he would meet her eyes.

"Draco, we are Malfoys', and Malfoys' get what they want. So you go after Hermione, and if she doesn't wake up at your kiss then tell Ron to kiss her or do something so you can keep _trying_ to get her to love you back. You understand me mister?" Her voice was stern, nodding a yes directed at her. "Good, now go get some sleep my boy." Kissing him on the cheek she sent him to his room.

"You can stay awhile mother," he stated before walking out of the double hard wood doors.

**At the hospital **

Hermione walked around the hospital, the cool floor against her feet. It was weird for people not to see her, not to talk to her. While her body was back in one of the rooms, her spirit floated freely among the building and wizards and witches.

Why wouldn't Draco kiss her? She pondered over in her head. She loved him, didn't he love her back? _Maybe he moved on, _Her conscience replied with a negative comment_._

He couldn't have, could he? He hasn't been with another witch for the past 5 years. Why was that? If only...

Draco Malfoy was the only thing that had been with her for the past five years, after Ron started dating Lavender she was broken. And Harry and Ginny had their son, nobody really needed her. They had someone else.

Nobody really understood her, she was the outsider. They say smart girls get depressed easier than most because they understood how society worked... and they were right. Hermione was depressed because he friends didn't act like they needed her, and that hurt.

But Draco understood her; he was her saving grace as she was his. He did ask her out once but she was terribly busy and "wasn't ready" for a relationship at the moment. And Draco never mentioned it again.

She hoped he would come, and save her. And Hermione never really depended on other people, but in this case it was important for a little hope to break through the darkness clouding their perspectives on the situation.

**AN: Okay so thank you 'Confused' for your comment, and let me explain why I have done this. **

**So first off I put a flash back every other chapter because it fills in the gap on what has happened in their relationship over the years they have been friends. **

**Next, Hermione can sit/crouch because she's having an out of body experience where her body is asleep but her mind and conscience is active and her spirit could wander around. Much like ****_If I stay _****character had an OOBE while she was in a coma. **

**I hope that cleared things up and your not so confused, and trust me this will all come together in the end! Trust me!**

**If you have anymore questions, comments, suggestions feel free to review below and if it is rude please refrain from saying it, and I take constructive criticism!**

**~ Dramione's Moonlight **


	6. Chapter 5: pain in the arse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

**Chapter 5: Pain in the Arse**

**Hermione's office 4 years earlier **

"Draco! Stop it or so help me Merlin," Hermione swore at Draco who once again stole her paperwork and told her to liven up a bit. "Give me back my papers, you bloody ferret!" She yelled again at the smirking former Slytherin.

"Hmmmm," he said rubbing his chin then bluntly replied, "no." Hermione screamed in the back of her throat.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ARSE MALFOY?!" She jumped up again trying to grab the papers out of the 6 foot tall man.

"I am a Malfoy that's why." Smirking proudly at the witch in front of him, he quickly made the papers disappear.

"DRACO! I NEED THOSE! BRING THEM BACK," Hermione's voice was hoarse from yelling at the blonde man.

"I will bring them back, ONLY, if you agree to lighten up a bit," Hermione glared at him before stiffly nodding her head.

"Now bring them back you ferret." Draco was no longer affected by this term, so he laughed it off.

"Ah-ah-ah, Ms. Granger, you must swear that you will promise to lighten up. Or I will take you papers again." Reluctantly sighing she nodded her head. Draco summoned to papers again and reached to put them in her hands before pulling them back away from her.

"DRACO!" She hissed through her teeth.

"No, you are not getting them back until we do something fun... What is there fun to do around here? We could go to the stadium and watch a Quidditch game. I know there is one going on later. Okay Hermione we are going to a quidditch game and nothing you can do or say will change my mind. " his voice was light and fun much like Luna's which was odd, "you can have your papers back... after the game." He smirked packing away the papers in his brief case.

"You little prick." Glaring him down even though six inches shorter than he, "fine, but you're helping me with the case." Now it was Draco's turn to groan; he did not wish to do this, but he must do it if it gets Hermione to have some fun.

"Okay, let's go the game starts in two hours and I want to purchase good seats, come along then." He pulled her arm, dragging her with him only leaving her enough time to tell her secretary to lock up when she leaves. "First we need to stop by your flat, because you are not wearing _that," _He pointed at her pantsuit that had a skirt, "to a game. Come along," he grabbed her arm as he apparated to her flat. Both feeling the pull on their stomachs as they apparated to their destination.

[TIME SPACE]

After stoping at Hermione's flat so she could change, they went to the stadium which was already filling up with people. "Who's playing," even though Hermione hated quidditch, the words seemed to easily fall out of her mouth.

"Umm... I think it's the Grecian Gods and the Chuddley Cannons." Of course Hermione new of one of the teams because that was all Ron talked about when they were together for that short bit of time after the war. Nodding as they walked into the large stadium that seated an average 400,000 witches, Wizards, fairies, anything really in its large space.

Vendors stopped them at every flight, asking them if they wanted to purchase a omnioculars, or a foam finger so they could root for their team. Draco bought bought the omnioculars, and bought Hermione as scarf with the colors of the Chuddley cannons on it. "Thanks Draco,"

"No problem, my father would kill me if he saw me right now, but he's dead what can he do?" Draco laughed as he lead Hermione up the ridiculous amour of levels before finally reaching the top row of seats which provided enough room on the pitch for the players to fly over their heads!

"Draco you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted too." Rolling her eyes at the man, she just ate her candy which she purchased.

[AFTER THE GAME]

The Chuddley Cannons won the game 370 points to 210. Draco was grinning as they weaved through the dispersing crowd. Hermione and Draco were holding hands so they stayed together as people shuffled pass.

"So what did you think of the game?" Draco asked as the got to the Apparation point. Shrugging her shoulders as in 'it was okay.'

"Can I have my papers back now?" Hermione asked impatiently, hands on her hips. Nodding his head he dug through his case and pulled out the folder of papers. He put them in the palm of his hand for her to take. "Ah, ah, ah Draco, you have to help me with this case remember." Draco thought back to the deal.

"Ugh fine. Common lets go to your flat." She grabbed his arm as they apparated away.

**So, how was this chapter? I love the idea of them playfully bantering! If anyone is in need of clarification, or a question just comment! I look at all of them! **

**I have a goal for you, go back through the chapters I posted and find the chapter you think I like the most! The people that get it right will get a mention on here! **

**Again, comment of you have anything you want to say on any of the chapters I have posted! I like reading what you guys have to say and recommendations! **

**- Dramione's Moonlight**

**P.S. Follow my Instagram accounts:**

**1.) galfoy**

**2.) schistletrees (or mockingdemigods)**

**P.P.S. My account schistletrees is normally mockingdemigods so if you can't find schistletrees try mockingdemigods ! **

**Okay, I'm done. Night! **


	7. Chapter 6: Who did This?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's ****_Sleeping Beauty,_**** and ****_Maleficent_****. **

**AN: woah its weird having my authors note up here. But before you begin reading please take time to review at the end! It means a lot that you guys wish for me to continue writing this piece. Maybe 20 reviews, 40 follows, 10 favorites? Idk, just a thought. **

**Okay you can read now! **

**Chapter 6: Who did this?**

"Harry!" Draco yelled, panting as he ran up to the head auror, "I need your help-"

"No, ferret just because Hermione can stand you doesn't mean I can." Harry cut him off. How rude.

"I need to find out who did this to Hermione," he spit out before Harry could cut him off again.

"Come again?" Harry asked as if he didn't hear him. He leaned closer to the other wizard his hand cupped around his ear.

"I need to find out who did this to Hermione. And I need your help, since your an auror. You could help me get some of the reports from the people who were there." Draco said again, Harry nodded saying yes to the man. He also wanted to find out who would do such a thing to Hermione; although, he had some theories on who would.

The list of suspects are:

1.) Pansy Parkinson (she always did hate Hermione over nothing also it sounds like something she would do.)

2.) possibly Astoria Greengrass (she was betrothed to Draco, but seeing as there was a loop hole in the contract he got out of being married to her.)

3. Parvati Patil (she was always known for disliking Hermione.)

"Well Draco, I have a list of people that may have put Hermione under the curse." Harry explained, his hands flying everywhere as he talked.

"Okay, so we are going to have to arrange a few meeting with some shop keepers to get a look at their footage. " Harry nodded agreeing with Draco before walking away from the blonde.

**At the hospital**

Hermione wandered around the hospital for a while she could go no where. In this form she had no magic; she was a muggle in this form. Nobody seemed to notice the doors opening and closing to wings of the hospital. Or things levitating in the air; however, that may be normal since they do live in a wizarding community.

The doors to spell damage swung open revealing Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled, he was back! He walked to Hermione's room with purpose. She even followed him back.

He sat down in her bed, holding her hand and muttering things. If only she owned a Weasley extendable ear. "Hermione I just wanted you to know that Harry and I, we are going to look for whoever did this to you. And if it takes all my years, and you never wake up. I will find who did this." He kissed the back of her hand before leaving the room.

Healer's came rushing in, as her body had voluntarily moved. She was regaining consciousness.

**AN: okay so I would like you to vote on who you want to be the criminal. You can vote on my poll or comment who you want it to be!**

**FYI- I will not be posting until I get 20 reviews !**

**~Dramione's Moonlight **


	8. Chapter 7: Draco asks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's ****_Sleeping Beauty,_**** and ****_Maleficent_****. **

**Chapter 7: Draco asks**

**3 years ago**

"Hermione!" Called a two year old girl. Hermione looked down seeing her friends daughter.

"Hi Victoria." Her blond hair was thrown up into a bun on her adorable little head, and her breath taking blue eyes were shining. The young girls parents, Bill and Fleur, were striding towards Hermione with open arms. "Bill, Fleur. Fleur you look amazing!" Hermione said picking up the girl and setting her on her hip. Fleur's protruding stomach was obvious.

"Hello Hermione," Bill said hugging her, soon followed by Fleur's hug. "How are you? We haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well I've been a bit busy lately with figuring out a case, but the ferret won't help me." Hermione said, _oh schist they don't know that I'm friends with the ferret, _"the ferret is Draco, he's my friend." She added in quickly. Fleur's face twisted up into a hinting smile. "No, Fleur. Just friends." Hermione said pointedly towards the blonde.

"Oh come on Hermione. Just have a bit of fun." Fleur said, her English has gotten better over the years away.

"No; any way how are you?" Hermione wanted to get off the subject quickly.

"Oh I'm great if you can't tell!" She rubbed her stomach adoringly.

"Well that's great, but I must go." Hermione set down the blonde girl, kneeling down the her level she said, "be good for your parent missy." She hugged her waving goodbye and hugging the girls' parents she left.

**Later that evening**

"Hey 'Mione!" Draco said as he walked in through the floo of Hermione's house. Hermione was busy working in the project that Draco promised to help her with. "We should go out tonight." He said as he plopped down on the couch in front of her.

"As in a date?" Hermione asks nervously.

"Yeah, a date." He smiled at her, his eyes were ever hopeful.

"I'm, sorry but I'm just not ready Draco..." His face turned down at this, "ask me at a different time, just not now..."

"Oh- okay." His eyes were sad. Draco stood up not even saying bye to Hermione and flooed out of the flat.

"Wait!" She called, but it was to late.

**Okay okay... Don't be mad at me.. HEY DONT THROW THAT LAMP AT ME. I know this chapter is really short, but this story is only going to be like 10-12 chapters long. So I am going to be posting a different doc when I'm down with this one which will be a memory charm fic, and I know that there are plenty of those but I wanted to write one so... Yeah:) **


	9. Chapter 8: awakening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this work. No profit is made off of this, it is for fun. Loosely based off of Disney's _Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Maleficent_.

Chapter eight: awakening

Draco was hurriedly grabbing his brief case, coat, and other necessary items needed to go to the office. He was filling in for Hermione position. Of course he had been nervous, and scared. He wasn't a Gryffindor for a reason. He figured that he would go in to the hospital after work today. He had to, or he might back out again.

Suddenly, Draco's cellular phone rang throughout his office at the Manor. Groaning, Draco set his stuff down and grabbed his phone of the desk. Over the past years since the war, a muggle technology was introduced to the wizarding world. The muggle contraption was actually very useful, and almost everyone had one.

"Hello," He demanded into the speaker of the phone.

"Hello, Drakie." Purred a voice on the other end of the speaker. Pulling the phone away from his ear he sees the name Astoria written across.

"What do you want Astoria." Draco asked sternly; grabbing his stuff off of the chair he leaves his office. Phone pressed to his shoulder by his cheek and he got around.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would want to go out tonight."

Draco cringed at her horrible attempt to try to seduce him.

"No. I'm busy," he said, flipping the phone off and shoving it into his pocket.

_Later that day_

Hermione felt depressed, Draco hasn't come for her. She thought he loved her. She loved him! Her bare feet hit the floor as she walked around the cold hospital.

Quickly a body raced past her and into her room. Upon seeing the flash of pale blonde hair; she zipped in after him.

He finally came!

Sitting down on her left side, he leaned in. His mouth gently caressing her own.

She felt a tug, as she was pulled back into reality. Her eyes fluttered open, she was still kissing Draco! Oh dear heavens.

"You, you, you came!" She cried out, hugging and kissing him more. He laughed kissing, and hugging her back. "Does anyone know what happened?" She asked suddenly. She couldn't remember who she fell into a sleeping curse.

"No, Harry is getting a lead on it. OH SHIT! Let me go get the healers' I'll be right back, I promise." Draco said kissing her before running out of the room.

"Hermione Granger is awake." He breathed, the healer looked at him surprised before racing off again to her room.

"Oh dear, I must go get the others!" The healer ran out of the room as soon as Draco came in again.

Hermione's hair was in knots all over her hair in a big bundled mess. To Draco she looked amazing. She was sitting upright in the bed, her back leaned against the headboard.

"Hermione I'm so happy. " he exclaimed hugging her once again. Draco could feel her smile grace his cheek as she kissed it.

"I hope you know I love you, and will find out who did this to you." She smiled again before pulling him into another tight hug.

**Okay! So this story is going to be a few more chapters long, then an epilogue. In the next few chapters we will find out who put Hermione under! So stay tuned! **

**Peace xx**


End file.
